Quils secret uncoverd
by Anneka Charlotte x
Summary: it is Claires 16th birthday and Quil is aloud to tell her everything, how will she react? will there love for each other grow? Lot better than it sounds
1. realising

**This is my first ever fanfic and have been wondering what will happen between clair and quil, so here is my version;enjoy**

Claire's pov:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, it was another Saturday morning in La Push; wet and grey. I sat up from my bed causing my head to spin, I looked around my room to find a large silhouette in the corner of my room. It was Quil, as always half clothed and looking as irresistible as always, with his strong arms and perfect chest..

I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that again, then it hit me; my 16th birthday ! I am finally 16 I jumped for joy and forgot I had just woken up, and was going hurtling off the bed to where I was about to hit my head. But like most occasions Quil caught me "hey steady there Clair, don't want you hurting yourself on your birthday, specially when I have to tell you something very important !" I looked at him confused still held in his arms, his hand resting on my thigh it sent shivers through my body and I felt my cheeks redden. I got my self together before I spoke to him "what do you mean you have to tell me something important?" I asked him trying to read the expression on his face. He sat me down on his lap and my heart beat suddenly picked up, and was getting so loud I'm sure Quil could hear it.

But before I could ask and further questions he just put his lips to my ear and whispered its a surprise. That just confused me further so I gave up and went to go find some clothes to wear for the day. I took out my top that hugged my figure in all the right places and my tight jeans my mum bought me last week, I walked into the bathroom to get changed and when I got back to my surprise Quil had left. I felt my face drop immediately.

Quil's pov:

I was thinking about tonight when I finally got to tell Clair what I was , and who I had imprinted on┘ when I was dragged out of my thoughts by and angel sitting up from her bed smiling uncontrollably, she suddenly jumped up and I immediately flew to her side just in time to catch her before she fell, my hand was casually resting on her thigh I felt a tingle in my hand, I looked at her perfect body slowly going to her face where her full lips were open slightly with shock. How I longed to touch them lips with my own.. I shook myself lightly before speaking "hey steady there Clair, dont want you hurting yourself on your birthday, specially when I have to tell you something very important !" she looked at me confused then looked down to where my hand was, her cheeks redden slightly when she saw where they were then answered me with a questioning look "what do you mean you have to tell me something important?" she asked me in her angelic voice. I walked over to her bed and sat her down on my lap, her heat picked up and I had to bite on my tongue to stop me from grinning like a fool. I leant into her ear and whispered in my most seductive voice I could manage "it's a surprise." She looked confused and didn't question me further instead she got up to pick her clothes for the day and headed toward the bathroom, I decided -unwillingly-I'd give her some privacy before she had to face the family.

**Review and tell me if you think i should carry on with this story, thank you :)**


	2. getting ready

**i do not own any of the twilight characters. Praise to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2:Getting ready**

It was PM and my sister and mother were busy getting the house ready for a party that I did not't even want, but nothing was stooping them. I went to call Quil from my room but for some reason he Had not't answered, I started to panic for some absurd reason. I went downstairs and called to my mum "mum, going for a walk be back in time for your party!" No one answered so I just left them too it, I went to the cliff that over looked the beach and just sat there, then the tears came like they always did when I realised I wanted no one hear with me other than Quil.

knowing that he did not't want the same thing almost broke my heart. I curled into a tight ball and just watched the sun go down, my phone began to buzz; it read _'new message'_ I flipped my phone open and read the message, it was from my sister- Claire, time to come back! Stop moaning over Quil!- I shut my phone and began to make my way back to the house.

When I got in my sister grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs

"Claire, at last we were starting to think you were not't coming home! And trust me you will enjoy tonight!" I tried to read her expression, it was crossed with excitement and something I couldn't't put my finger on.

"what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly

"never mind now, just get dressed then I shall do your make-up" she beamed at me showing all her perfectly white teeth.

Leigh had done a marvellous job with my make-up, I actually looked beautiful and my eyes were framed perfectly; I wish Quil was here to see. I checked my watch soon as I was done greeting all the guests, and let me tell you there was certainly a lot !

It had been an hour since the party had started and I was starting to get bored, I don't think my heart could take so much heart ache over one person. But that person was the only one that could mend my hear and actually make me enjoy the party, but that one person was not't here. I walked out of the house, tears stinging my eyes and walked down to my cliff for the second time today.

I sat on a nearby stone watching the ocean creep onto the land, a hand grabbed my shoulder but when I was about to scream it covered my mouth muffling the scream I had built up.

I spun round to face my attacker who turned out to be Quil, I felt myself relax instantly then remembered that I was angry with him.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME QUIL!" I screamed at him, he flinched as I spat the words at him, he looked hurt but I did not't care! I was hurt and broken!

"Claire.. Please I am so sorry I was not't there, just let me explain to you. Please ?"

I looked into his eyes; that was a big mistake.

"fine. Tell me what was so important you couldn't't make it to that stupid party that I did not't even want to go to!" he took booth my hands and held them tight.

"Claire, there are things you need to know about me, I'm not the person you think I am.. And before I tell you I want you to know that, I love you." I let out a gasp as he said the last 3 words, I looked into his deep brown eyes once again, I smiled at him and began to speak in a clam clear voice.

"OK, tell me everything."

With that he told me about what he was about uncle Sam and Aunt Emily and all the others, then he told me who he imprinted on. I was bubbling over with happiness and was thinking about the one thing I have wanted to do my whole life; kiss him. I was sat in Quil's lap facing him, I decided this was the time and before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned forward, as soon as i was close enough and ready to back away Quil took my face in his hands and put his lips to mine.

My whole body shook with delight, his warm lips working in sync with mine. It was such an amazing feeling, his tongue skimmed my lips and I opened my mouth for him, tongue dance with mine in my mouth until i did the same to him. He pulled me to him tighter and I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to mine-if that was possible.

Quil broke the kiss after 5 minutes of kissing and looked into my eyes,

"Claire i will never hurt you, I love you with all my heart" i beamed at him.

"I love you too." with that he picked me up-bridal style-and carried me home.

The party had ended and my mother and sister were smiling at me, as Quil came in-hands entwined.

I went to my room, Quil following me behind. I walked over to my bed and sat down amazed by what had happened, Quil never let me go and held me tight against his warm hard chest.

"I think you should get ready for bed, you've had a long day" he said in such a loving voice it made my heart flutter.

"Your right, i am pretty tired, i'll be right back don't go anywhere" i told him as i got my PJ's out of my draw and skipped to my bathroom, with that i heard him whisper

"I will never leave you."

**Aw how cute, next chapter i'll do Quils prov :)**


	3. dreaming

**Quil's prov:**

I wished that, that night wouldn't't end, but all good things must come to an end sadly enough. I watched my angel re-enter the room, she was wearing a silk PJ set-that was rather skimpy but who am I to complain- that just caught my eye immediately, she looked so beautiful.  
Her blond **(A/N sorry if her hair is not't blond)** curly locks framed her face like a halo on a angel, and her legs were to die for I could have pounced on her right there and then but I had to keep control. I had too.

"what's the matter Quil, you look as if your ready to pounce ?" my angel said in a very sexy voice-sexy I got to stop thinking these things, get a grip Quil-

"nothing's the matter, I was just admiring your beauty, you look yummy" I said trying to joke but it just sounded way to serious-damn-

"Thank you." was all she said as her cheeks reddened with my compliment.

She came to sit down beside me but I grabbed her by the waist and placed her on my lap.  
I had to use all my power to stop myself from thinking-well you know, things that are a bit rude-  
I put my lips to her neck and worked my way up, Claire's breathing started to go ragged and a slight smile twitched at the corners of my mouth.

"you need to sleep" I stated.

"And you need to stop doing that" her expression was serious but I could tell you was joking.

"Stop doing what?" I asked, trying to pout-I think it worked-

"You know what, aw don't pull that face at me your making me feel bad. Fine one more kiss then you gotta let me sleep?" I agreed without hesitation and my lips automatically found Claire's, the kiss had so much passion in it, I couldn't't help myself but lay her down on her bed.

I did not't stop kissing her, but I knew I had to so I broke the kiss leaving us both gasping for air.

"I love you" she whispered in the most musical voice there is.

I think by this time I was grinning like a fool, but I did not't care. The love of my life happens to love me back, and she doesn't't care about what I am!

"I love you too, more than you will ever know" I whispered back meaning every word that just made it's way out of my mouth.

Claire hopped into bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face, I was so happy I felt as if I was glowing.

**Claire's prov:**

After I closed my eyes and my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep, my dream was one of the best I have had in a long time.  
Me and Quil were out in the woods-he was holding me around the waist- and I was laughing at the jokes he was telling me, we looked like an old couple.  
Then he stopped us, I was confused about why he had stopped but did not't bother to question him about it, instead I looked into his eyes and tried to read his expression.  
I was still trying to read his face when he turned his attention to me, he knelt on his knee and held out a small black box in his hand-it looked tiny in his enormous palm-  
I couldn't't believe it, I opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring.  
It's band was half gold half silver with a heart shaped diamond in the middle, I gasped and brushed my finger tips on it.  
I looked at Quil, his eyes were full of hope and love then he began to speak.

"Claire, we have been through a lot over the years and I have never felt anymore in love with you than I do now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will promise to take care of you. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife ?"

I was speechless and smiling so wide I felt my cheeks were going to crack, without hesitation I nodded my head. Quil placed the beautiful ring upon my finger, glowing with happiness.

I jumped on him, my legs wrapped around his waist pulling his body to mine.

"Yes, yes of coarse I will marry you!" I practically screamed at him.

He took my face into his big hands and pulled my lips to his, I couldn't't be happier I thought to myself.

**End of dream**

I woke up to find myself wrapped in Quil's warm, muscular arms. I tried to wriggle out of his cage that he had made with his arms, but he just held me tighter to him-he was still asleep I noticed-  
I re-tried, but was having no look, so I took the walkie-talkie off of my shelf that was right next to my bed.

"Aunt Emily, are you there?" I whispered into the silly toy.

"yes I'm here, what's the matter?" I could hear the concern in her voice as you talked back into the toy.

"I'm a bit stuck at the moment, and was wondering if you would bring me some orange juice up?" I felt so stupid but I couldn't't bare to wake Quil-he looked so handsome and peaceful-

"Of coarse. Quil's asleep I am guessing?" I could hear my uncle Sam laughing in the background and the amusement in Emily's voice.

"Yes." was all I replied back , feeling a bit annoyed.

"OK I'll be right with you" then she cut off the walkie-talkie.

I could hear my Aunt making her way up to my room and some footsteps following behind, I just laid there when she entered my room, unable to move. I realised my uncle had come up to see as well, god this was embarrassing.

"Quil, would you be so kind to realise my niece" Emily said in her soft voice.

Quil did not't move, just pulled me closer to him, I tried to wave my tissue at my aunt, she realised what I was doing-surrendering-

"QUIL, TIME TO GET UP!" Sam shouted in his bold voice.

Quil immediately sat up along with me still attached in his arms, Emily burst into laughter when she saw my face, I just grunted at her.

"what, what something the matter?!" Quil asked in a panicked voice, then he realised he was still holding me-very tightly may I add-

"oh sorry Claire" he said when he saw I couldn't't move and realised me from his grip.

"no problem, all I wanted was some orange juice" I looked down ashamed I had woken him for a glass of orange juice!

My aunt handed me my juice then grabbed Sam's wrist and lead him out of the room, I could hear them laughing as they left which caused me to blush at least 3 shades of pink.  
Quil place his finger under my chin, forcing me too look at him, he smiled such a beautiful smile I am sure my heart melted.

"Claire, you are beautiful." He said in such a voice my heart re-melted all over again.  
I then remembered I had just woken up and my hair was probably all over the joint, and worst of all-morning breath!  
I ran to my bathroom leaving Quil looking confused and a bit hurt, so I stopped at the door and said in my most innocent voice,

"sorry baby, but I need to have shower, unless you want me to stink?" He looked at me understanding now the reason I went to my bathroom.

"You always smell good, but if it makes you feel better" his voice was musical-god I loved him-  
On that note, I went and jumped into the shower.  
What was going to happen today I wonder, then I remembered my dream and smiled.

**Idea's of what could happen on my next chapter would be mush appreciated**


	4. day at the beach

**A/N before I carry on with this chapter I want you all to know so there in no confusion Claire has grown up with Quil in her life since she was that age of 2 till the age of 16, which is now. Also if there is some spelling mistakes I am very sorry indeed just point out which words need changing and I will deal to them right away. This is my first story I have written so I need all the help I can get. Thank-you **

**Anneka Charlotte x**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Claire's prov:**

I finally returned from my shower where I had been day dreaming for a quiet a long time, and was now fully presentable. I made my way over to Quil, when I remembered something had a cured to me while I was in the shower- if Quil had imprinted on me at the age of 2 and he was 16 doesn't't that make him, what 30 years of age ?!-

I sat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder preparing my self to ask him the question.

"Quil?" my voice came out shaky, defiantly not how I wanted it to sound.

"Yes Claire?" his voice was filled with concern.

"You know you imprinted on me was I was practically a baby, how come you have stayed the same since-appearance wise I mean ?" OK that did not come out how I wanted it to at all!

"You mean why haven't I aged ?" his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Yes, you don't have to answer if you don't wish too" I tried to sound calm but it just was not happening, what was wrong with me today?

"It's OK. I have aged it the terms of getting older, but because I made the choice to stay with the pack it doesn't show on my appearance. So until I stop changing into my wolf form I will not age physically. Do you understand now?" he said this so calmly I felt a bit silly for asking him in the first place

.  
"Yes, thank you for explaining it to me." I felt at ease now that I could stop dwelling on this UN-important fact about my loved one.

"So, what are we doing today?" i tried filling in the gaps of silence.

"Well me and Jake and some of the others were gonna go down to the beach, want to join us?" he looked at me hopeful, how could I resist that look?

"Sure, let me just go get my bathing suite." I flashed him my smile then went to go get my stuff ready.

**OXOXOX**

**Quil's prov:**

Me and Claire had just made our way to the beach, when I saw the others. They were all messing about-Jacob and Embry were wrestling, while Paul and Sam were laughing like mad men-

Claire made her way over to Emily and Leigh, while I went to join the lads.

"Hey, Jake I thought you were brining company?" I yelled over to him.

Suddenly I caught a sent that I did not recognise, it was sweet and smelt like caramel-too sweet for my liking but all the same, delicious-  
That was when I noticed her, she was quiet tall with long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail on the back of her oval shaped face. She had big blue eyes, she reminded me of legally blond immediately. Yes to your amusement I have seen that film and I thought it was really good. Anyway moving on, She was thin and was wearing a pink bikini that brought out her skin tone. I suppose to summon her up she was your average pretty blond.

She made her way over to Jacob and he must have noticed my look of confusion when I saw she was clinging to his arm, and to my surprise his other arm was rapped around her tiny waist.

They made there way over to where I was standing.

"Quil, this is Katy-Katy, Quil." He introduced us, I politely stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Katy, so are you and Jacob together?" I tried to make that sound as casual as I could without causing suspicion-it did not convince anyone.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too Quil, and yes, I suppose?" Her answer sounded more like a question than a statement, poor girl cant be easy being with Jacob.

Jacob glared at me, like he had read my mind. I smiled at him, and mouthed the words "sorry" He nodded his head and lead Katy away again.

I made my way back over to Claire who had been sat watching us with fascination. She too was confused by Jacob's girlfriend, we Were not expecting him to find someone new so soon. After Bella had been changed he moped around for months, he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Billy.

I could tell everyone was relieved that he was back to normal and finally found someone to be with. It then hit me-how could I be so stupid!?-

I watched Jacob, who was watching Katy with so much love in his eyes I did not't think was possible. He had imprinted on Katy!

This was wonderful news, at last he realised Bella was not the only thing on earth worth living for. Katy was now his life, and I could see he intended on spending every moment he could with her.

My eyes soon settled back onto Claire's body, her face had lighten up from the suns light that was shining on us all. She looked like an angel, laid there in all her glory- Her eyes had closed and her body had relaxed onto the sand, she was wearing a light green bikini and I can assure you, I have never seen such a wonderful sight. Her chest was slowly rising with every breath she took and her ipod was casually resting on her tiny stomach. I brushed her belly with my finger tips, she opened her beautiful eyes giving me a smile, then closing them again.

I laid down next to her, stroking her body with my hands, I felt her shiver but yet she did not have goose-bumps. Then I realised why she had shivered, it was my touch a small giggle came out of her lips then.

"what are you giggling at?" I asked curiously.

"You found my ticklish-spot" she giggled as I grabbed at the flesh again.

"Ah I think this bit of information may come in handy" I gave her a mischievous smile and winked at her.

She sat up looking at me with her own mischievous grin, then spoke out with such a cheeky voice it was almost naughty.

"Only if you can catch me." That was all she said, she then jumped to her feet and began to run, I counted to ten before I got up and chased her.

**A/N sorry if there any spelling mistakes but I have tried my best with correcting them using spell check, so don't blame me if some words are incorrect, blame spell check :)**


	5. steaming hot!

_"what are you giggling at?" I asked curiously.  
"You found my ticklish-spot" she giggled as I grabbed at the flesh again.  
"Ah I think this bit of information may come in handy" I gave her a mischievous smile and winked at her.  
She sat up looking at me with her own mischievous grin, then spoke out with such a cheeky voice it was almost naughty.  
"Only if you can catch me." That was all she said, she then jumped to her feet and began to run, I counted to ten before I got up and chased her._

------------------------------------------------------

**Claire's Pov:**

Quil was chasing me, and even though he could easily out run me he stayed behind to give me a chance. I was smiling so much I was sure my cheeks were going to crack, I began to slow my pace as I grew tired of running for so long (in my case it was about 5 minutes) The sun was setting and it looked so beautiful from where I was stood, then I heard it.

Something rustled in the bushes, I looked around my heart beating as my mind began to wonder of the possibilities.

Something jumped out and grabbed me at the waist, I went hurtling to the ground only to be caught in a tight yet gentle embrace of two muscular arms.

And there was Quil looking down at me smiling just as much as I was a second ago.

"I caught you." that was all he said, brining his head closer to mine till our noses were touching.

"You cheated, no fair I think I should win!" I poked my tongue through my teeth trying to look as innocent as possible

-I don't think it worked all to well considering I was no way innocent-

"Well, let me make it up to you.." he trailed off as he lent forward till our lips were brushing, I felt my heart skip a beat at the sheer closeness of us.

"Your lips taste nice you know, like candy floss" I felt my cheeks burn as he said this with such ease, he chuckled at my reaction and lent forward.

He crushed his lips to mine, the kiss had so much passion in it I thought I was going to explode, my fingers tangled in his hair brining him closer to me. He only reacted by kissing me with more urgency, I felt myself begin to go dizzy but there was no way this moment was going to end just yet.

He pulled away with a sexy smile on his lips, I couldn't help but smile back and once again got to my feet from where I was laying just a moment ago.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, we stood like this for a while just staring out too sea, watching as the sun went down.

"I love you." I whispered to him whilst still looking at the sun's rays dancing on the still water.

"I love you too, you put the sun to shame." I never wanted this moment to end , I couldn't have dreamt a better ending to the perfect day.

**OXOX**

When we got home from the beach I didn't realise how tired I actually was, I stifled a yawn trying to hide my urge to just go to bead but I needed to shower and wash the sand out of my hair.

Quil realised though

-damn his perfect hearing abilities-

"your tired, you should go to sleep I know I do" he was joking with me but I could tell he was being serious at the same time.

"I am going to, I need to shower first I'm all beach babe at the moment and trust me, sand in your hair when you first wake up isn't a good look!" I stated this shuddering off the bad experiences of my past mornings waking up like I had just slept in a cave without a hairbrush for two weeks.

"ha ha, sure whatever babes, I could join you if you like, maybe scrub your back" his tongue poked through his teeth and giving me a quick wink.

"I think I'll manage, but thanks for the offer" I was blushing probably ten shades of red but I still managed to keep my cool

- at least I thought I did-

I hopped into the shower, the warm water running down my back I felt my muscles immediately relax, the water washing all my stiffness away.

I stood in the shower for at least a good half hour when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" I wasn't ready to leave the shower just yet.

"Claire if you don't come out now I'll come in, you'll dissolve if you stay in there any longer!" I laughed at the thought but got at all the same as I wasn't ready for my boyfriend to see me naked dripping wet and probably steam coming off me, no matter how hot he was.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" I walked out of the bathroom rapped tightly in my towel as I marched to my bedroom not caring if Quil followed me or not

-that's what I was hoping I looked like-

I turned to see Quil following me, also at the same time he was staring at me, well my body actually but ah well, that's boys for you!  
"What, is there something wrong with my bare back or something?" I couldn't help but smile at his face, he looked, how can I put this.. Hungry.

"I was just admiring your _body_ in my mind, and there is defiantly nothing wrong with your back in fact right now I'm having a war to keep my hands off you until you put some clothes on, but I am finding it very difficult with you stood like that only wearing a towel.." he trailed off again, entering his own world I assume.

"well my dear this is where your gonna have to wait so I can put some clothes on, so you cant steal _my innocence_ tonight I am afraid" I said this with a smirk and strutted my way to my room, swaying my hips a little

-it worked-

I felt him grip his arms around my waist and spin me round. I held the towel a bit tighter making sure nothing fell out and nothing got in. He stared at me then looked down at my body one last time before he released me to go get changed.

I smiled widely at his face, god I'm good at this when I want to be !

Now I just had to get him through the night without with out him trying to seduce me

-man I wish I didn't have to make him stop but at the moment I don't think it's the right time I must keep telling myself that!-

**Sorry it wasn't very long and it took me longer than normal to update**

**been struggling with what to write, i hope this is OK :) !**


	6. lock picking

Beep

Beep

Beep

I was awaken by the annoying sound of my alarm clock, eurgh I hate that thing! I rolled over so I was facing me window, unfortunately I rolled a bit to far and ended on the floor looking like the biggest fool in the world. Luckily Quil wasn't in my room- ah Quil I smiled stupidly as I remembered last night- he-he.

I got up off my floor and made my way over to my wardrobe to pick my outfit for the day; I pulled out a v-neck long sleeved, light blue top and a pair of denim skinny jeans.

I made my way to my bathroom on the other end of my bedroom to get changed, that's when I noticed it. Laid there on my chair was a pair of boxers, and I can assure you they were not mine. I picked them up and examined them closely making sure not to get them to close-that's just gross-

They were clean, I could smell the washing powder, smelt good.

I shrugged it off and carried on to the bathroom, I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open and I could hear water running from inside of the door; who was in my shower?

I got my screw driver and went to work with picking the lock, at last it opened. Stood there in _my_ shower using _my_ shampoo was Quil. My eye's grew wide and my mouth hung open, he wasn't aware of my presence.

His back was to me and I could see through the shower curtain, his lean masculine back phwoar he was hot!

That's when he turned around my eyes grew even wider when he saw me, he immediately grabbed for his crotch and pulled the shower curtain around him, I could feel my face burn with embarrassment, but I just couldn't move. I finally got my legs to move and almost ran out of the bathroom!

Oh my god I Had just walked in on Quil, in the shower!

He was big-not that kind of big you sickos-

I made my way over to my bed and clutched my sides, they were hurting from laughing so much, yes I was laughing but come on not everyday I walk in on my boyfriend in my shower

-NAKED-

Quil finally walked out with a towel wrapped around him as he searched for his clean boxers, I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't it all came back out when I saw his bright red face, I wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the shower or the fact that his girlfriend had just caught him in the nude.

"You OK Quil, your looking a bit red" I immediately started laughing again, a tear fell from my eyes I was laughing so much, he just growled at me playfully.

"I was sure I locked that door, yet you still managed to get in. I know what it is, you can't resist me can you Claire?" he was joking but I could tell he was a bit curious too.

"Aw sorry Quil my pick locking does come in handy, and it wasn't my fault why were you in _my_ shower in the first place. Also I think you have your last statement the wrong way round, I think it is you that cant resist me!" I stated whilst laughing at him still in that tiny towel, if only he could see his face now.

"Oh have I now! Well I will agree with you, I cant resist you; your too sexy for your own damn good" I blushed pink at the compliment

"and sorry about using your shower but I gotta smell good too ya' know, your not the only one!" he grabbed his boxers and went back into the bathroom, I could hear him moving about trying to find his clothes. He came back out peeking his head out of the door.

"Claiiireee..?" he whined; he looked so cute !

"What sweetie?" I asked giving him a crooked smile.

"Can you do me a favour and grab them clothes from next to your bed please" ah he wanted me to give him his clothes. I shook my head.

"No, come and get them yourself" I was smiling as he pouted, I almost fell for it he looked so cute !

"Aw come one Claire, I cant walk out in just my boxers!"

"sure you can, stop being such a baby" I poked my tongue through my teeth and smiled at him showing him my pearly whites. He took a deep breath and sprinted from the bathroom, I grabbed him clothes from the floor and shoved the down my top quickly, I smiled evilly at him.

"NOT FAIR!" he shouted, not to loud to wake my aunt up though.

"Ha-ha your not getting your clothes that easily babes, your gonna have to fight for these babies" I winked at him still smiling as my plan unfolded in my head, there was no way Quil would go down _or_ up my top, he just didn't have it in him!

He stood there thinking in his boxers, his beautiful chest was calling out to me, it looked like it had been sculpted; it was so perfect.

And his hair was still wet from the shower the suns rays were making the water droplets twinkle brightly making his hair glow up. His rugby player legs looked so.. What's the word

- arousing-

he was tanned from head to toe.

He could pass as a male model the way he looked now, not that he didn't always but at this moment he looked too good words cannot describe him.

"Fine, if you wont give me them to me, I'll just have to fetch them" with that he took two steps toward's me, he had his own evil smile on his lips now.

"You wouldn't dare" I stated.

"Wanna' bet?"he grinned widely at me, as he took the last strides toward's me before he lent forward to my ear and whispered,

"because this is one thing I will not regret" and with that he pinned me to my bed and attacked at my top.

I could feel it sliding up from my stomach revealing my tanned skin, I tried to fight back and managed to wiggle onto my front so his clothes were pinned under me. Quil put one leg on my right side and the other on my left; so now he was straddling me which made me shiver with pleasure.

He let go of my arm, still pinned down with the weight of his legs but not so much that it could hurt me, and he placed his hands on my side. Quil gripped my hips and pulled me over so I was now front ways

-if anyone walked in I could imagine what they must be thinking, luckily I had a lock on my door and I was the only one the had the key-

Quil pulled at my top lifting it above my belly button- thank god I was wearing my best bra, I knew It would come in handy one day-

Quil pulled it further up even though his clothes were showing but he still couldn't find his shirt, I had stuffed it in my bra as best as I could but it still peeped through. I laughed as he tickled my sides causing my arms to go up in the air; he had yanked my top off with his teeth.

So much for getting dressed myself.

I saw his eyes light up at the sight of me just in shorts and a bra, it was like I could feel the lust radiating off him. His hands wandered my body till he noticed his top. I blushed slightly as he grinned the sexiest smile ever known to the human kind. He leaned his head to my chest, I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it was about to create an earthquake with the vibrations. With his teeth he grabbed the hem on the top as his hands were still latched on to me hips and mine on his chest, he pulled it out and through it to the ground I could tell by his eyes he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

Quil met my eyes and leaned his head down to my chest again, as he left a trail of kiss's till he reached my neck, I arched my back slightly with the wonderful feeling I was having right now

- man he knew what he was doing, that's for sure!-

He eventually found my lips and kissed me hard, the kiss was full of passion and desire, I kissed him back exactly the same, and I heard a slight moan come from his lips as I kissed his chest.

He rolled us over so I was now on top of him, the need for each other was so strong but I knew today wasn't right yet but I just couldn't help myself. He clawed at the back of my bra but I knew I had to stop him

- unwillingly-

I grabbed at his arms and placed them back onto my waist.

"You may have got my topless but you are not seeing all of me just yet, your going to have to be patient." I bit my lower lip still smiling and looked him in the eyes.

"Silly Claire, damn you, like I said before your too sexy for your own good, I mean look at us now. Oh my god I'm gonna have to keep focus when with your uncle for now on!" I laughed and got off of Quil to retrieve my top from under my bed.

"And where do you think your going, I may not be able to see as much as I want but I still get to admire my beautiful girlfriend for just a little longer" he gave me the puppy dog look that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Eurgh fine, but not for long the reason I'm up in the first place is because I wanted to go to town" I laid back down on top of him, Quil's arms rapped tightly around my waist.

"OK, I'll come with you if you like?" what a silly question I thought.

"That would be great" I gave him a big smile and made myself move closer to him, he held me a little bit tighter until I remained still.

We stayed like that for a long time until we decided we better get going.

**Tell me what you thought, sorry if you found that a little to sexual for your likeing :)**


	7. lurking in the shadows

**A/N so sorry it has been a while since i last updated, but i had really bad writers block!**

**in this chapter i have moved on into their relationship and told you what it's been like in Claire's pov, hope you like the chapter sorry it's only short, i will try and update sooner.**

**Thank-you**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Claire's pov:**

**1 month later**

Everything has been going brilliantly lately, me and Quil have gotten closer if that is possible and we decided to take another step in our relationship.

I hadn't seen Quil yet today and was anxious to see the love of my life, I had been looking up at my ceiling for about 2 hours now, just remembering the amazing days at the beach or the romantic meals that Quil took me on; he was just so perfect.

I heard a buzzing from my bed side table and reached out to get it, it was a picture message from Quil, I flipped my phone open and clicked _'read'_ there was a little message and a picture of me and Quil on our first date, it read

"Hey beautiful, just thought I would send you this message since I am afraid I will not be able to see you tonight, Sam has me on patrol with the others. I am so sorry my love but I will be back soon. I love you, with all my heart. Xxx"

I smiled at the text and then my smile faltered slightly knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep with my dearest at my side, Sam has had all the boys working hard lately and it wasn't fair on the young women like myself, Emily, Kim and the others.

I quickly sent Quil a small message back saying,

"It's OK my love, I will miss you every second your gone. Be safe. I love you darling, forever and always. Xxx"

I pressed _'send'_ and closed my phone back up and placed it back where it was before on my bed side table. I laid on my bed for god knows how long and just stared at the ceiling, then all of a sudden something flashed at the corner of my eye, I quickly sat up and looked around my room. Nothing was there. I looked out the window and realised it had gotten dark, but still nothing was in sight. _What was it?_

I got off my bed and made my way down the stairs to find my mother.

"mum?" I yelled quietly whilst walking into the kitchen; no one was there, how strange.  
"Mum!" I yelled a bit louder, like before no one replied.

_Where the hell was everyone?_ I walked to the front door and peered out to see if anyone was in the front garden, but when I opened the door, there was a dark figure lurking in the shadows of the large oak tree and the end of the lawn.

"H-hello?" my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry, I was so scared it was unreal.

"Hello.." I cooed trying to get a reply from the visitor, I could feel myself shaking slightly as it moved slightly.

"Excuse me, your in my garden I would like it if you left my property now" I tried to make my voice have authority but it wasn't working out I just sounded like a nervous wreck!

Whatever it was, suddenly bolted out of sight and I let out a sigh of relief, I hope I never have to experience that feeling ever again. I gave up looking for my family and went back inside, I noticed I had left the door a jar but I could have sworn I had closed it.

Oh well.

I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom, I was going to call Quil and tell him what just happened, maybe him and the others could find out who it was when on patrol.

I walked into my room and straight away noticed the difference; my clothes were scattered on the floor and my homework had been ripped, that took me hours to complete!

I went to grab my phone when I realised my wardrobe.

It was open.

I made my way over to it, the adrenalin rushing through my veins, I slowly reached for the handle and was about to pull it open when my phoned started to buzz again.

I quickly answered the phone moving away from the wardrobe.

"H-h-hello?" I stuttered still scared at whatever was in my wardrobe could hear me, see me, _smell me_.

"Claire what's the matter!?" it was Quil, I needed to tell him and fast!

"Quil, I'm really scared, something was in my garden but I couldn't see what, it was in the shadows and when I went to go back inside the door was open and I know I closed it! Then I went to my room and it has been trashed.. and.. And I think there's something in my wardrobe now." I whispered the last part hoping it wouldn't hear me, I was so scared.

"Claire I will be right over, leave your bedroom NOW!" I did as Quil told me and ran out of my room and went to the bathroom, it had a locked so I presumed I would be safe in there.

After me and Quil hung up I locked the door and that's when I heard it.

Whatever was in my house was outside of the door, I could see it's shadow just stood there facing the door. It wasn't breathing that I could tell of and from the little I could see it was waiting. But for what? Me?

I could feel my whole body stiffen as something twisted the door handle, whatever it was knew I was in here and knew that the door was locked. It tried again, but harder this time.

"Go away!" I shrieked as it tried for the third time; the lock was coming loose.

"now why would I do that when you smell so mouth-watering, why don't you just come out and we can make the process a whole lot quicker?" the voice sounded like velvet but was rough at the same time, this made me edgy.

"Just go away, whatever you are!" I practically screamed at the monster that was behind the door that was viscously getting ripped apart.

My whole body just stopped moving, the door was broken and stood there with bright red eyes was my worst nightmare!

**A vampire.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N **

**So tell me what you thought, i thought it was pretty good, but you are the ones that matter :)**

**Review please, makes me feel proud**

**Love and peace**

**Anneka Charlotte**

**x**


	8. here in your arms

I stood there still staring at the horrific sight in front of me, my eyes were stinging from staring for so long and I could feel the blood in my face just drop. 

I wanted to close my eyes and run but I just couldn't, in the time I closed my eyes he would be on me. _"Quil where are you, please hurry, please!"_ I shouted mentally. Where was he, he better hurry I don't want to the see the bathroom ceiling before I die, oh my god. I could _die_!

Just then, _he_ moved closer to me I stayed where I was and my breathing grew heavier, he circled me and pick up a strand of my hair that had fallen over my ear.

"You smell so divine, and I must admit your quite a beauty yourself mmmm..." he licked his lips and inhaled my hair for what seemed like hours.

I suddenly heard a growl from outside the door, stood there was my beautiful Quil, his eyes full of horror and shock, this is it I thought; I closed my eyes.

I could feel _his_ breath against my neck, but then it was gone and so was _I_. I was hurled to the ground and landed in the bath tub; at least it was safer than the stairs.

I could feel each bite Quil lashed out at the monster and every whimper of pain when he got hurt as well. It was like a dance going on between them.

Then it happened.

All sound was cut off, I listened for any slight sound.

There was none.

I opened my eyes and there before me gathering pieces of limbs and body parts was my Quil.

He had won, he had saved me from the most horrendous death I could think of, I was so happy that I didn't even care that all this mess was on my bathroom floor, we have a mop.

"QUIL OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH, LET ME GO START A FIRE!" I screamed at him, before I left the bathroom in the corner of my eye I saw that beautiful smile that Quil always uses against me when he wants something, all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and never let go.

It reminded me of that song, "here in your arms" by hellogoodbye, I started to sing the lyrics in my head, I don't think this is the right time to sing them out loud when your lighting a fire to burn a vampire that just tried to suck your blood.

I went into the garden and began burning sticks and any bit of wood I could find, when it was finally lit I saw Quil making his way outside of the house with a bag. No doubt it had the mess in, I didn't mind much I don't really class looking at body parts that have been ripped apart by your boyfriend, fun.

After the fire was out and the horrific memory was burnt, I ran to Quil who grabbed me so tight I had to ask him to loosen up.

"Quil...Cant...Breath" I managed to gasp out, Quil loosened up and chuckled slightly.

"You Claire don't know how scared you just made me feel, I almost had a heart attack when I heard you on the phone" he was looking into my eyes, and I was looking straight back into his. They were filled with so much love I could feel myself melting into them.

"I'm sorry" was all I managed ti choke out, I looked down at my feet, I felt like I had just let Quil down and I didn't deserve his love or affection.

He lifted my chin up with his finger so I was looking into them big brown eyes again.

"Don't you ever say your sorry, when you just faced something like that. It was not your fault Claire, it was no ones fault. Do you hear me?!" I just nodded scared that I would begin crying if I said another word, I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears.

Quil must have noticed since he picked me up-bridal style- and gave me a kiss, it started off gentle but as the kiss went on grew into a more passionate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I could feel him walking into the house -I presumed-

He laid me down on something soft-the couch- and laid down beside me, not once breaking that wonderful kiss. But I did need to breath at one point unfortunately so I pulled away to the most beautiful sight.

Quil was laid there next to me, I hadn't noticed till now. His hair was in a messy style on his head, -but he looked so good with it like that- and his skin was glowing and he had the most mesmerising smile plastered on his face, I could feel my own starting to develop.

We sat like that for along time, now and then we would have a long kiss and just cuddle. I could hear the television playing in the background-it was on one of the dozen music channels-

Then the song started to play.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here _

_Cause our lips, can touch And our cheeks, can brush Our lips can touch... here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here _

_Our lips, can touch And our cheeks, can brush cause our lips can touch... here_

_you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms _

_Our lips, can touch Our lips, can touch...here _

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _

_You are the one the one that lies close to me Whispers "hello I miss you, quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly _

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms Here in your arms.  
But here in your arms.?_

I had the biggest grin on my face and jumped up to dance pulling Quil with me, we swayed to the music my arms around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist.

I didn't want this moment to end.

Ever.

But like that famous quote 'all good things must come to and end'

And the best part was, Quil gave me the biggest kiss that I have never received off him before.

We stayed in that moment for a long time before I heard my mother.

"I'm back!"

I cursed in my mind _"why now!"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**A/N so tell me how it was, and no i will do a few more chapters for this story.**

**It is not the end yet so dont worry :)**

**Reviews please**

**Love and peace**

**Anneka Charlotte**

**x**


	9. the woods

**This is the last chapter look out for my nex tstory x**

After that day Quil has been even more protective of me, which-don't get me wrong I love him an all- is very annoying, he goes every where with me no matter what the time is.  
The only time he is away is when he is on patrol, when I was talking him earlier today he told me to get dressed formally.

"Hey Claire, put something formal on for tonight, I'm taking you out. I gotta go right now, your uncles got me working so hard, anyway I love you and I will be back for 7." He didn't even give me a chance to reply so just ended up talking to myself.

"Sure Quil, I love you too..Oh, you already left, my bad" I giggled to myself thinking over what just happened.

That was about 3 hours ago and me and Emily have been getting myself ready for an hour, we had about 20 minutes left before Quil was due home. Emily had curled my hair into tight curls that made my hair look shorter, it looked amazing. I also picked out a cute cocktail dress, it was beautiful, it was strapless and was tightly fitted to my stomach and chest area and flowed out at the bottom- it had a lace layer over the top of the skirt bit, it looked like I had just come off a runway!-

I heard the door creak open from downstairs, and immediately grabbed my clutch, I made my way downstairs where I saw the love of my life dressed to perfection, he was wearing a black shirt that was smart but yet casual-it clung to him muscles wonderfully- and black trousers and a pair of dress shoes. My heart melted at the mere sight of him, I walked over to my god and wrapped my arms around hi neck-whist on my tip-toes-

"Hey Gorgeous" I smiled at him giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey beautiful" He gave me the exact same reaction as I gave him.

"You ready to go darling?" he asked releasing my arms from around his neck so he could hold one of my small hands in one of his huge ones. I smiled at the sight, it always made me feel small and fragile standing next to him.

We made our way outside until I realised that there wasn't a single car or even vehicle in sight, and there was no way in hell I was walking with these shoes on!

"Quil, please tell me we don't have to walk, have you seen these heels!" I pleaded

"Don't worry we wont be walking for very long, and if you really want I'll carry you?" he smiled at the last bit knowing full well I didn't like my feet leaving the solid ground when there was no need, and very rarely let him pick me up at all.

"How far?" I asked not a bit amused

"It's a surprise, but about 5 minutes away can you manage till then love?" I saw his lips curl up in to a small smile.

"Fine, just for you love." I grabbed Quil's hand again and we carried on walking to our destination-where ever that was-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just as Quil had promised, we were there in 5 minutes and my feet weren't even hurting the slightest yet which I was highly grateful for, I really cannot be assed for blisters at the moment.

We were now walking in the woods and had stopped at a gap in the trees, I looked over at Quil who was staring at me as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. I smiled at him, he then opened the curtain of leaves and used his other hand to move me into the gap.

I gasped, it was liked I had walked into a fairytale, there were lanterns everywhere and in the middle was a table for two covered with a white table cloth and a single rose on the plate in place I assumed I would be sitting in.

"Quil, this is so beautiful, did you do this?" I turned to him, he had the most beautiful look in his eyes which warmed my heart straight away.

"Yes, I wanted tonight to be special" I wasn't sure what he meant by that but he just led me towards the table, I took my place at the table and watched Quil as he went to a basket and pulled what I only could assume to be our meal.

"Don't laugh Claire, Emily helped me with the cooking so if anything is wrong with it blame her, I just stirred and tasted" I chuckled at his comment.

"I'm sure everything is perfect, specially if you did it or even helped" I smiled a reassuring smile at him .

He handed me a plate of chicken salad, I knew I was going to enjoy this meal!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After we had finished eating we talked for a while just about school, even though I wasn't even at school at the moment-it was the summer holidays-  
"Claire, the reason I did all this is cause I had something to ask you..." he trailed off leaving me completely curious.

"What is it Quil?" I asked urging him to continue

Then he made his way over to me and held out a small velvet box, my breath was blown away, is he proposing! Oh my god!!

"Claire would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife, I promise to love, cherish and protect you as long as I live" I looked into his eyes unable to speak tears falling down my cheeks.

"Yes Quil, I would love to marry you!" he slid the beautiful ring onto my wedding finger, I brought the ring closer to my face.  
It was a beautiful white gold ring with a heart cut diamond in the middle.

"Look on the inside" Quil said smiling an ear to ear grin at me.

I did as he said and on the inside of the band it read 'forever and always my love' More tears fell from my eyes as I placed the ring back onto my finger and jumped in to Quil's warm arms.

He held me tightly and stood up with me still wrapped in his arms, he stroked my hair and swung me round in a circle. I didn't want this love to ever disappear, Quil was all I ever wanted in my life nothing could compare to him. I suddenly realised, I'm only 16!  
What will my mother think!?

"Quil, I'm only 16 I'm too young to get married" my voice was shaky with the panic I was feeling just thinking I wouldn't be able to be married to my life.

"Claire, as long you love me and I love you and we are sure age doesn't matter, I already have Sam's and your fathers blessing, all I need now is yours" he reassured me

"You already have that." I felt myself relax instantly as he wrapped me in his arms again and gave me a deep kiss, it lasted for ages and didn't want to break away just yet but I really needed to breath. I felt Quil's lips curl up against mine, he broke the kiss knowing that I wouldn't and he needed to breath just as much as me.

We made our way back to tell the news to everyone else.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

since that day, my life has never been the same i have two beautiful children and a handsome husband by my side just like my ring i will be in love with Quil forever and always.

**This is the last of my story as I am working on something else, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, they ended up getting married and live together )**

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed Watch out for my next story**

**Peace and love**

**Anneka Charlotte**


End file.
